


Power rangers samurai- ranger house au

by Soulless_strangers



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Hurt Jayden Shiba, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Ranger Family, Team as Family, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_strangers/pseuds/Soulless_strangers
Summary: Jayden didn't grow up like the other samurai. He was their weapon, his soul would be the sacrifice to save them all.But he was saved.Jayden grew up with rangers, ones who knew the pain of loss and the smell of the inside of a helmet. And it's here that he finally learns his worth.Until he is forced to return to Panorama island to fight the nighlock. But there may be more secrets to this team then any of the new rangers thought.Aka that's a reallllllyyy bad summary.
Relationships: Antonio Garcia/Jayden Shiba, Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Kevin (Power Rangers Samurai)/Mia Watanabe, Serena/Lauren Shiba
Kudos: 15





	1. Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here we go. This has to do with another au I am working on that basically has all the rangers working under lightspeed and spd, allowing a kind of family to grow. 
> 
> In this fic, Jayden and Lauren where both sent away to master their respective powers. Jayden was found and eventually adopted by the rangers, namely Jason and Billy. 
> 
> Some Easter eggs or references may be a little tricky to understand but I am still working though the kinks.

The rangers lay sprawled across the living room of the shiba house. 

"That was stressful. Do we have to do that every day?" Mike laughed, clearly amused with his tired self. 

Kevin glared at him maliceiously, rolling his eyes. 

"We fight when we are needed. Our duty as rangers is to protect the innocent, disputes our own physical flaws." Jayden breathed out coldly. "We train to be become better so we can ensure when the time comes that we are ready." With that he walked quietly out of the room towards the bedrooms. 

"God, he seems uptight." Mike chuckled again. He was met with another glare from Kevin as the blue ranger moved to sit down. 

"I think it's great. He shows real discipline, we should all strive to be more like him." His tone was impassive, though clearly excited. 

"That was pretty stressful though." Emily said from the corner. "My names Emily." 

"Your kind of small to be a ranger arn't you?" Kevin asked, his voice not deciding if it was light with humour or heavy with accusation. 

"My sister was suppose to be the yellow ranger but she got sick. Really sick. I had to take her place or there would be no yellow ranger." Emily told them, her eyes meeting no one in particular. Mia moved to comfort her as Kevin shifted uncomfortably.

Jayden sat in his room in quiet contemplation. This was it. This was his team. No more training with everlin and Antonio. No more pizza nights with rj, Casey and Charlie. 

He swallowed hard as his mind lingered his missing brother. 

No more visits from uncle Alex and the time force rangers. No more movie days with Troy. No more double hugs from his dads and Trini. 

No more Kayla. 

Something about that made his throat burn. He was here for a wile now, with a team that expected the apsolute best from him. The years of training, childhood of abuse, hours of sword fights with his siblings and martial arts lessons with his dad and uncles led to this.

Something inside him hated that. 

And now he was forced to lie to them. The samurai council had made it perfectly clear that he was not to have contact with his family, nor to inform the rangers of them. His mind ticked over his talk with ji. 

"Master Jayden you are aware they are going to expect an explanation." Ji started, looking the 17 year old up and down. 

"I've lived with you my whole life after the death of my father, that seems like enough explanation to me." He breathed out shakily. "And stop calling me master it's freaking me out."

Jayden reached for his morpher, throwing the symbol for silence against the wall. He waited for a second before screaming at the top of his lungs.

-

"Antonio? Please come eat dinner." Charlie knocked on the door a second time, her hand secured on Troys wrist. 

"I'm not hungry Chuch!" Troy tugged again in some weak attempt to get away but her grip tightened with alien strength. 

"Antonio?" A shuffle was heard behind the door as the scruffy looking Spanish teen unlocked it. 

"Charlie I'm not in the mood. My husband just ran off to get killed." His eyes where dark with sleep deprivation and red where they where ment to be white. The lack of sniffling nearly covered his tracks but even Troy, who wasn't looking at him knew he had been crying. 

"Food makes everything better, that's what my mum always says." Some faint memory of the cheerful smile she tried to pull off died when Antonio grabbed her, dragging her forward into a hug. 

"He's only 17 Chuch. They'll kill him. They'll kill him without a second thought." He shook as he spoke, tears welling up and streaming down his face as he berried it in Charlie's jacket.

The 16 year old stood in shock, quietly reaching to lay her lands across her brothers back. 

"He's not going to die Antonio. Dad will make sure of that." She tried her hardest to muster some courage into her voice but it died in her throat. 

"Casey and jarrod are missing, probably dead, Aunty Trini won't wake up and Jayden is going to get killed Chuch. We can't keep anyone safe." 

"We arn't going to keep anyone safe by getting upset." She breathed quietly. "If you want, after dinner we see if I can try to sneak us into the observation room at spd. Have a sneak peek at how he's doing?" 

Both Troy and Antonio lifted their heads in surprise. 

"But your dad." Troy moved to speak but was cut off. 

"My Dads will survive if I break one rule." Charlie smiled, taking the two boys and directing them to the dinning room. 

-

Jayden sat at the table with the other rangers in silence. Mike moved to talk several times but was shut down by a glare from Kevin. 

"Jayden and I are very pleased to have you all here." Ji began, placing five bowls of rice in front of the teens.

Mia had a made a vocal protest about not cooking but ji had silenced her. 

"So you grew up here, must have been wierd." Mike spoke with a casual air to his words with unsettled Jayden emsensly.

"Not really." He began, eyeing the other carefully. "It was all the training you guys would have done." 

Emily let out a small snort as mike coiled back in silence.

Jayden tried not to smile as he thought of all the stories Antonio would be gushing, fussing over Emily like he did with Estella and Areia. Mike would definitely get on well with Tex and JJ, he though distantly. Kevin would be harder to place, probably with Ethan, Theo or will, definitely not Conner or Dustin. Mia was a pink though and through. Rose would only take several seconds to nab her, dragging her into the chan/Ortiz family of pink rangers. Aunty Ran was always disappointed by the fact that they never seemed to have anyone other than pink, leaving the phantom ranger alone.

Distantly it hurt him that he couldn't see them now. And suddenly it really hurt. Like a small surge of pain struck itself up his veins his head dropped. 

"If I can excuse myself I have training to complete." He stared blankly before standing and exiting without his eyes leaving the floor in front of him. When he knew he was a few rooms away he dropped on the floor of the training room and began to sob. 

This would be a long few years.


	2. No matter where, I will find you

Charlie booted up the computer, huffing indignantly. The 16 year old wacked the touch pad once or twice before rolling back in her chair. 

"Fuck these stupid things." She groaned loudly as violet, Troy, Jordi and Antonio snickered from behind her. "Dad should just scrap them, or give them to Justin he'll find a use for this shit." 

"Maybe.." Violet reached over her girlfriend to type something out on the keys. "If you had any patience." 

The computer monitor booted up, a loud sound being emitted from the speakers that startled the five teens. 

"Dio christo! Does it have to be that loud?" Troy swore covering his ears with a jump. 

Violet moved to turn down the volume with a slight laugh.

"Ok so Antonio said it's Panorama island right? We just need to find the signal code for surveillance footage in the area." She smirked taking Charlie's seat in front of the computer. 

Tapping the key for a minute or two resulted in the screen blinking in blue and white for a second before playing a loop of security footage for some local shop. 

"Nothing yet. Keep going. Can we fast forward?" Antonio leaned in closer to the monitor for a second as violet scrubbed through the footage. 

"Wait stop. Isn't that a ranger?" Jordi leaned forward, placing a tan finger on the screen and following a green clad figure that flipped out of the way of something in the distance. 

"Holy shit I think it is. Do samurai's have a green rangers?" Troy rocked backwards in the office chair Charlie had stole. 

"They do don't they?" Charlie looked to Antonio for confirmation. "Its a forest bound spirit." 

"Element based rangers?" Violet mused as she scrubbed through more footage. 

"That's red! I saw red!" Troy lept forward again, forcing his way through violet and Antonio. "Right there! And that's fire. It's has to be Jay!" 

Charlie nabbed the mouse off her girlfriend with a grin and zoomed the footage in as far as it would go. 

"That's him!" Antonio lept up for a second before tracing a finger over the inch tall red figure on the screen. "That's Jayden." 

-

The cold pebbles of the garden where soothing if he was honest. The lion zord was running surprisingly quietly around the court yard. 

Looking up at the stars set off a sinking feeling in Jaydens stomach as he watched them. 

His uncles and aunties where up there, just out of reach. Mirinoi and ko-35 where somewhere up there with the people he wanted to see more than anything at the moment. 

The lion zord nudged his ankle and he was bought back to earth. 

"I don't know if I can do this Cole. I'm not the leader I should be." The small zord gave a robotic indignant huff and made its way up to his shoulder, curling itself against his collarbone in comfort. 

*Don't make me take up Ashleys roll.*

"I'm sorry. Im just stressed I guess. I miss Antonio. And Kayla. And Zena." The 17 year old ran the tips of his fingers over the tiny zord as it rubbed up against him much like a cat. 

His fingers instinctively came to curl around the shirt at his chest and he shuddered. 

"Power protect you Casey. Power protect you Jarrod." He whispered, curling in on himself slightly and rocking forward. 

"I really can't do this Cole." 

A creek on the floor boards stopped his breath as he slowly twisted his to see the intruder. 

"I'm sorry." Emily held her position at the door for a second.

"What are you doing up? It's late." Jayden wished that didn't sound as rude as it was. 

"I couldn't sleep. I thought some fresh air might help. It always did back home." She seemed to hesitate stepping forward but did it anyway. 

"What about you?" She smiled slightly as she took a seat next him on the balcony. 

"Cole wouldn't let me sleep. Thought bringing him out for a run might be nice." 

"Cole?" The yellow ranger gave a puzzled look as she searched the courtyard quietly. 

"My lion zord." He indicated to the small black and red robotic lion that now sat on his knee, almost purring. 

"We can name them?" Emily's face seemed to light up with this thought as she pulled the triangle shaped zord out of her pocket. It unfolded with great ease and moved to inspect the lion. 

"I can't see why not. My family always have." He stilled for a second, panic freezing his thoughts. His family. He wasn't allowed to talk about them. 

"Hmm. Well I just assumed there would have been some old rule about not getting attached to weapons or something. I didn't know the shibas where so sentimental." She laughed for a second, easing Jaydens panic for a moment as she regarded her ape zord with excitement. 

"Does that mean I can name mine too?" She tried to smile with eye contact as she turned to Jayden but he looked away slightly. 

"Of course. Zords aren't just weapons. They are friends. Treat them like one and they will always have your back in battle." Cole seemed to roll his eyes and he made his way back up onto Jaydens shoulder. 

*Did you really just steal that from Taylor?*

Jayden tried not to smirk with the slight chuckle the remark gave him. He gently swatted Cole away for a second with a smile before catching Emily gently rubbing her thumb over the ape zords head. 

"Can I name her... Serena?" The yellow zord made a small noise of maybe approval before ducking under the palm of her hand. 

"Doesn't bother me." He breathed, smiling slightly. 

"Serena." She repeated the name again and the zord responded to it with another positive noise. "Serena." 

The smile lingered on her face for a second before she pushed herself into a standing position. 

"I'm going to try and get some sleep. We have a lot more work to do than I thought." She chuckled slightly. "Come on Serena. Good night Jayden." 

"Good night Emily." He smiled lightly as he turned to face her and wave her good bye. 

Cole began to take another lap of the garden before Jayden lay backwards on the wooden flooring. 

"I know you can't hear me, Uncle Andros, but I've had a long day." He began, eyes intently staring up at the stars. "Uncle Leo can listen too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been sitting on this chapter for ages and I've finally decided to do something with the 20 or so predone chapters I've been editing for this fic. I'll try and turn them out quickly I guess but it's no guarantee.
> 
> Also also, if you couldn't tell the sentences in ** are 'spoken' by Cole, Jaydens lion zord (take a wild guess where that name came from). And yes he and Antonio are capable of understanding the zords, Jayden though an old unrefined power (forshadowing?) and Antonio though tech.


	3. Alone or not

Jayden was quietly munching on the rice and egg that was breakfast as the other rangers continued their conversations. 

"I just don't think it's possible. I mean scientifically maybe but if you take into account all the variables it just doesn't seem possible." Kevin had disregarded his breakfast for a debate with Mike. 

"Yea but come on man. Aliens!" The green ranger laughed back, placing his chopstick on the table. 

*If only they knew* if Cole could have smirked he would have. 

Before another word could be spoken the gap sensor went off, causing the rangers to jump to attention. 

\----

The man that stood in front of Jayden was everything that Cole was, minus maybe the beard, but angry. So, so angry. 

The sight alone was unsettling. Jayden had to bite his tongue to stop himself from calling out his oldest brothers name. 

"So red ranger? We finally meet." Where Cole's eyes were always filled with a sense of excitement and exploration, this mans were cold with fury. 

"I don't know who you are and I'm not going to fight you. I won't fight just for the sake of fighting." Cole, his lion zord curled itself against the palm of Jayden's hand as he moved to leave. 

"Oh but you will. You harbour a secret red ranger. I can feel it. You know your destiny. Do not deny me mine." 

Something twisted in the red samurais stomach as he turned away from the older man and broke into a sprint. He got maybe a few meters away before slipping into a ninja stream and tearing away from him. 

\----

"Serena! Come here." Emily called in shear delight to her ape zord as mike lay out the bored game. 

"Mum used to play this with us all the time. It's a really simple game that you can play with folding zords." Mike laughed lightly at the memory before pulling his bear zord from his back pocket. 

"It's like snakes and ladders." 

"Are we ignoring the fact that Emily named her zord?" Kevin raised and eyebrow as he looked between Jayden, Mike and Emily with concern. 

"I named her Serena. After my sister." The yellow ranger beamed. "Jayden said I could." 

The blue ranger now directed his look to the red ranger with a question seeming to dance on his mind. 

"A zord is not a weapon. It's a friend. Treat them like on and they will always have your back in battle." He reaffirmed, ignoring the laughter from Cole. The small zord was worth it's weight in attitude. 

"So we can name them?" Mike questioned, holding his zord for a second. "No rules against it?" 

"No. And if there where I'm disregarding them. Treat someone like a weapon and you lose a bond that could save your life." Now the small lion zord rolled over onto its back, kicking it's legs in the air in amusement. 

"Hmm." Mike looked at the bear zord for a second before looking up and laughing. He returned his gaze to the green zord with a smile. 

"Tex." He smirked. The zord seemed to wake up slightly, responding to the name. 

Mia and Emily looked at the green ranger with confusion for a second. 

"Tex. It's a family name." Mike whispered defensively, cradling the bear in his hands for a second. "I miss them." 

Jayden wasn't sure if the others heard that last part but Mike seemed to disregard it and continue with the his causual explanation of the zord game. 

Something twisted in Jaydens gut the more the thought about Mikes quiet words. 'I miss them.'

Cole picked up on mood change quickly, running over to him and curling up on his leg quietly. 

"Romeo." 

"Huh?" Romeo? Did he hear that right? Surely not Romeo Watannabe, the dead shadow ninja. Not Ro who had surved Lothor alongside the Bradly brothers. Not the young boy who had given his life to save Cam and Dustin. 

"I wanna call my zord Romeo. I know it's pink and all but if we are all gonna be sentimental about it I want to remember someone too." Mia placed her turtle on the table delicately before cocking an eyebrow. "Problem?" 

A small chorus of no's followed as she let out a small smile. 

Distantly Jayden thought to chase that up. A sharp pang of pain shot him in the heart quietly, the realisation that he was going to die just like Ro hit him the same way it had hit him when he watched his siblings sob over the still morphed body.

Oh god he missed his brothers. His fingers curled around Cole protectively with each passing thought. Brody, Casey, Aiden and Jarrod. Siblings he may never see again. 

Sharp anxiety spiked through his nervous system, honest fear taking over everything. Cole was rubbing his head against Jaydens still hand, trying desperately to bring the red ranger back to earth. 

The others continued their chatter in regards to the game, arguing with Mike about rules and point systems. 

Rubbing a thumb over the top if Cole's head Jayden regained a grounding feeling for a second as he watched the rangers in front of him. 

The zords seemed to perk up with their new found names, with the exception of the Dragon zord. 

"Yea Kevin! Give him a name." Mike laughed. 

"Come on he looks miserable." Emily chimed in, gently pushing Kevin on the shoulder. 

"I don't... It's not... what would I?" He stumbled over his words, not sure really how to get out of the situation. 

"I don't know. Try something important to you?" Mia smiled quietly. "Jayden what's your zords name?" 

"Cole." He smiled lightly, only just regaining the ability to respond. 

The rangers made an array of faces at him with his answer. 

Mike disregard the red rangers answer, turning back to face the blue ranger. 

"Yea Kevin, see? Everyone has a name." 

"Mitch?" He paused. "Sort for Michel?" 

Mike let out a loud snort and waved his hand around. 

"Sure. Hell yea. Mitch the Dragon." He laughed lightly. "I love it." 

Kevin looked slightly taken aback but called his zord over anyway. 

"Mitch?" The blue Dragon perked up, lifting his head to face his ranger with newfound interest. 

"Aww he likes it." Emily cooed, picking up Serena before the game began. 

Acutely Jayden thought he already knew this game, but tried his best to listen along for the time being. 

He could always cry later. 

Now was time to spend with the team. If he was going to die for them, he should at least try to know them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few tweaks here and there but I am happy with this updated version. 
> 
> As always if anyone has suggestions or constructive criticism I'm happy to hear it.


	4. Training days

"I'm going to crush you like an ant!" Charlie hissed as she shoved Antonio off her with a grunt. 

Kayla gave a giggle in response as her aunty continued to throw he father across the room with great ease. 

"Betrayl is the highest dishonor!" Antonio exclaimed as he turned to face the 3 year old, pulling a face. 

The octo zord floated next to Kayla and the sleeping body of Zena as it beeped with great delight as Antonio was thrown across the room again. 

"Your friends can't save you now ranger! You will bow to your new ruler!" Charlie shouted as she lept for the Spanish teen again. 

"That's where your wrong, dark creature! Good will always prevail!" Antonio let out another shrek as he was tossed aside again. 

Landing at the feet of a red ranger who had just entered the training room, the 17 year old gave a large grin, looking up him. 

"Are you really sparing in front of the kids?" Mack laughed, Sophie held at his hip quietly. 

"Naturally." Antonio grinned before rolling his body backwards and flipping himself up. "It's an important lesson on good vs evil. Zena just can't seem to find it interesting enough though." 

He gave a short laugh, indicating to the sleeping 2 year old, lay curled up on one of the training mats. 

"Well it can be very tiring watching you get it handed to you by your younger sister." 

Now it was Charlie's turn to grin. She picked up kayla with great ease and moved towards Mack. 

"Any news on when Evelins getting back?" She interjected. 

"Estimated three months. She's brining Miguel with her again, says he wants to start ranger training too." Mack let out a soft laugh at the thought. "Any way I did come in hear to find my dear old beloved Tyzonn." 

He pulled a face before continuing. 

"But he's not in here, is he?" 

The two siblings shook their heads quietly. 

"All good. Just a warning though, Ronny is in one of her moods and Ryan wants to call a training meeting before dinner." 

The two teens nodded again, Antonio moving to pick up the still sleeping Zena this time. 

"Any way, try not to kill each other in front of the kids. I'll see you both around." The older ranger gave a soft laugh before exiting the room. Charlie and Antonio looked at the babies and then at each other. 

"Round 2 before the meeting?" Antonio suggested with a laugh. 

"You will yield or you will fall." Charlie cracked a smile before placing the 3 year old down and taking a first position. 

\-----

Mike tossed the small ring from one hand to another. This eyes where centred with a dead straight stare. 

The others for the most part had left him alone but Jayden took a seat next to the green ranger, who let out a loud sigh.

"I'm keeping a secret from you." Mike paused, staring blankly at the door way. The insessent back and toward tossing of the ring halted before he continued. 

"I have a sister. Her names Alison. When I was 5 our parents were killed in the fight against master xandrid." He took a deep breath, still not eyeing Jayden. The red ranger let out a soft breath and moved slightly to comfort him but the green ranger continued. 

"And so Ali and I where put into foster care. Eventually this couple spoke with the council and said that they would adopt us, even if I at the very least had to stay on the island. They where from America so they would take turns coming over and staying with the two of us." Another shaky breath before he began struggling with his words. 

"I didn't grow up with a samurai family." He finally croaked out, his voice beginning to give way. "And now I'm just not sure if I'm actually cut out for it." 

Something renched in Jaydens heart with that last sentence as he haulted. 

He knew that feeling, inside and out. 

He turned to look distantly at Jayden. His eyes where teary and his smile trembled slightly. 

"That's where Tex's name came from. I have another brother that I've never met." His eyes moved to meet Jaydens with a sad smile. His smile dropped as he searched Jaydens eyes for some kind of response with mild desperation. 

Quietly, Jayden leaned forward and grasped the green ranger into a tight hug. 

"You are no less worthy." He whispered, echoing the sentiment of his father's words years before. Mike gave a soft sight of relief as Jayden steeled his own emotions. 

'I'm not like them either.' He he told himself silently. Maybe one day he could tell them as well. 

\------ 

The zords sat on the kitchen bench, gently playing with each other. 

Tex and Serena played gently while Mitch and Romeo seemed to be trying to hold an conversation. Cole stood of to the side quietly. 

"Its weird how Cole won't play with the others." Mia commented as she watched the zords from the kitchen table with Kevin. 

"I didn't say anything but it makes sense." Kevin mused. Mia looked at him in confusion for a second. 

"Elaborate?" She asked with a muffled laugh. 

"Our zords are reflections of ourselves. Mike's is overly playful and hard to focus, Emily's is always trying to help the others, Jayden's is always off to the side." He shrugged like it was simple. 

Mia huffed in thought for a second. 

"I suppose." She muttered. Romeo came over and settled next to her, closely followed by Mitch who took his place next to Kevin's arm. 

"In a way in kind of glad we got to name them. I didn't know we were allowed to." She smiled slightly as she ran a finger over the turtles head gently. 

Cole had disappeared from the room. 

"Me too in a way." Kevin mused. Mia gave him light elbow with a smirk. 

"Who would have thought, Mr rules and samurai code." She chuckled with a smile. 

"Its a nice tether to the lives we had to leave behind. As honoured as I am to be the blue samurai, I did leave behind a life, dreams. That kind of hurt." 

"I still think the no contact rule is bullshit." Mia muttered, her fingers racking over the turtle zord once more. 

Kevin nodded quietly. 

"Its almost understandable through." He sighed. "The more contact the more distracted we are." 

"I just feel like we aren't fighting for anyone. We are defending crowds of faces we don't know. If I could see my family, my friend there, I feel like it would feel so..." The pink ranger paused. 

"So draining?" Kevin nodded quietly, his hands ghosting over the head of the Dragon zord in comfort. 

Mia let out a soft hum in agreement. 

It was nice to know others felt the same way. 

The conversation steered away from past lives and back into ranger topics but both rangers felt a small hunt of satisfaction at the confirmation that their thoughts where not isolated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oofff here we are. Chapter 4. I'm struggling to be happy with Mike's confession but I've been sitting on this for forever and if I even try and rework it one more time I think I'm going to loose it. 
> 
> Also you will see a character called Evelin mentioned a bit in this fic. She was supposed to have a more prominent roll but I'm cutting it back because I want more of the focus to be on Jayden, Charlie and Antonio and their family relationship as well as eventually Lauren. 
> 
> Ps, Miguel is the blue A-squad ranger. This is a detail I didn't know how to clarify but it is in other fics I'm working on.


	5. You don't know me

Dekker sat across from the heaving red ranger in quiet contemplation. Somehow it was more menacing than if he had just kicked the shit out of Jayden. 

Black tar of some sorts dropped from the red rangers mouth as he doubled over again, dry heaving to get a much of the thick liquid from his insides. 

What a way to spend his aniversery. 

"We will duel, red ranger. Do not underestimate my perseverance." Dekker snarled as Jayden threw up again. 

His breaths where becoming heavier and less effective as each second passed. 

"Your sickness is only getting in the way." 

"You poisoned Me!" Jayden snapped back, gritting his teeth. 

"Not this sickness red ranger. The sickness of your mind." Dekker stood up, moving towards him. 

"Your secrets will only destroy you. You know that." He sneered again before picking up the stiff ranger over his shoulder. 

At first Jayden began to struggle, but it faltered as Dekker left his cave. Eventually the red ranger was limp with exhaustion as the demon carried him down into the river. 

"Cleanse your body. But you must cleanse your mind too." He growled before dumping the him into the river and walking off. 

Sinking below the waters edge, a flurry of thought spread panic through the ranger but he could not bring himself to move. 

'I'm sorry Kayla.' 

\--- 

Coughing, Jayden bolted upright, leaping out of his bed before hitting the floor with a loud thump. 

A groan was only followed by his body rejecting all the river water in his lungs as he doubled over again. 

The rangers came running into the room with urgency as Jayden tried to find his feet under him again. 

"Thank the ancients you are ok!" Ji exclaimed, moving forward to help hold Jayden up. 

"How?" He spluttered but the rangers just shrugged. 

"You tell us. You disappear in the middle of the night, are gone for the whole day and then your back here by the morning." Mia brushed a small chunk of hair from the red rangers face, confusion plastered across her features. 

\---- 

"You seem pleased with yourself." Charlie mused from across the breakfast table. Nate and Austin eyed their older sister carefully as she taunted Antonio. 

"Lets just say helping others puts you in a good mood." He smirked back, filling another spoon with mashed pumpkin before feeding it to Zena. 

"That's not suspicious at all." The younger girl raised an eyebrow at him quietly but he just waved his free hand to dismiss her. 

"Ok Austin, Charlie, your coming with me." Jason called into the kitchen as he grabbed his jeeps keys off the bench. "Antonio your sure your ok to look after all three of them." 

Jason let out a small laugh as his other son rolled his eyes. 

"Dad I'm not five, I don't need a baby sitter." Nate muttered. Jason looked off to the side for a second before starting his sentence again. 

"Antonio are you sure your ok to look after Kayla and Zena by yourself? Nate do you want to be dropped at the labs with your dad?" 

Nate lept up from his place at the breakfast table and joined his siblings, waving good bye to Antonio from the door way. 

The Spanish boy waved back, before turning to face the three and two year olds again. 

He picked up another spoon of food for Kayla and a wide grin spread across his face. 

"I saw your daddy last night Kayla." He whispered. 

\----

Jayden drank the hot soup, despite the feeling of burning it left in his horse throat. 

He gagged for a second before reaching for a glass of water. 

"Do you think he's gonna be ok?" Emily asked quietly from he seat in the living room. 

"He will, with a bit of time to recover." Ji answered in a hushed tone. 

As if painful comedic timing was something the nilock would appreciate, the gap sensor went off. 

"We can handle it." Kevin reassured as the four rangers took off out of the room. 

Jayden tried to move himself from his bed but hit the floor the moment he pushed himself away from the bedside. 

"Jayden. You must stay in bed if you wish to get better." Ji advised as he moved to the door way. 

"I have to help. It's my duty." The red ranger spoke as he clawed his way off the floor. 

"I forbid you to leave. That's an order." The mentor blocked the door way, eyes levelling with the red ranger. Trying to give a frustrated sigh set the teen onto a violent coughing fit from his place on the floor beside the bed. 

Ji passed the glass of water down to ranger as he tried to catch his breath. Jayden look the glass in mild defeat, cole curling up against his hip bone as he drank. 

Moments later ji returned with a small note pad. 

"If you must, make use of your time." With that he left again. Jayden turned the book and pencil in his fingers before chucking it onto his bed and halling himself back up onto the bed. 

He began to write. 

Cole, 

I've realised how little I like being away from you guys. Cole (zord) is somewhat evil, I think, and simply exists to torment me. I hope Josh and Ruby are well. 

He paused. 

Ally will come back.

He flipped the page over, starting a new letter. 

Shane, 

It is strange to be around people I don't know now. I'll be honest I miss Dustins antics. My work with my fire powers is shaky. I don't like having to work with them indoors. Every time I try outside at night I have a panic attack. 

He tapped the pen before scratching out the last line. 

At night some one wakes up.

He flipped the page again, beginning another.

Conner, 

I hate it here. I so despartly want to come home. I miss you and Trent and Nisa. I hope Trent is ok in deployment with Eric. 

Tears formed in the red rangers eyes as he stared at the words. He closed the book quietly and sat it under his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one. Finally. 
> 
> Ok things are picking up I promise. Like next chapter. Here we are. 
> 
> Also yes sorry, Charlie, Jayden, Austin and Nate are all Billy and Jason's kids. I will forever love this family till the day I die. 
> 
> There are a few other super cute family dynamics (including Trini and Richie, Rocky and Adam and Zack and Aisha) that I maybe want to cover better in other stories but it's still sure as hell gonna show up here.


	6. Paranoid

"S-stop." A shaky breath found its way out of the red rangers throat as he twisted in his sleep. 

"You- your hurting me." His jaw clenched and his teeth grit together as he pulled himself away from his own imagination. 

"Ow- please." Another shaky breath. "I don't want to." 

Tears streaked down the distressed teens face as he twisted in his sleep once again. 

\----

Antonio huffed loudly as he sat up, waking Charlie and Austin. 

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked quietly as to not wake Nate or the babies. 

"Jaydens upset..." He muttered, rubbing the sides of his temples. 

He cast his eyes around the dark room, watching his sister and brother in law. 

Austin stilled in realisation. 

"Are you taking octo?" The twin asked. 

"Duh." The Spanish teen scoffed lightly before he turned to face Charlie. 

"Ill take care of them." The 16 year old tried to smile but it faltered slightly. 

Antonio gave a half hearted smile as he hopped out of bed, pulling on a shirt and jacket. 

"Ill get Taylor." Charlie got up too, shrugging on a jacket over her sports bra. 

"Thank you." He muttered back, moving to gather his things. 

\-------

The red ranger curled around his legs as he slid down from the door. His sobbing became progressively louder and distantly he was maybe aware that he would be glad he had put up a silence barrier. 

Figures in the shadows drifted in and out of Jaydens reality as he curled in on himself, things becoming less and less coherent. 

The red ranger had lost his sense of time and remained unsure of how long he had sat on the floor, or even when he had gotten there from his bed. He was even less aware of Cole desperately nudging his elbow to gain a response. 

The tapping at the window had at first gone unnoticed, by Jayden at least. 

Cole sprinted over to the window, searching the darkness for the trespasser. 

Antonio! You need to help him. He's having a panic attack. 

The octo zord pressed its robotic face against the window, meeting Cole's metal paw. 

Antonio's eyes levelled with the top of the shaking rangers hair as he watched him though the window. 

Taylor's had to drop and go, an emergency came up. 

Octos mechanical beeps where slightly lost to the glass. 

"Can you get him out side?" Antonio tired to keep his voice down as Cole nodded in response. 

Jayden! Jayden! Come on buddy. 

The zord huffed slightly in frustration before head butting the red ranger repeatedly. 

As enough bearing gathered in Jaydens mind to swat away the red lion his eyes where draw away from his lap just long enough to catch his husband and zord framed within the window. 

"A-Antonio?" The red rangers voice cracked before he bolted up, crashing into the window as he struggled to open it. 

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" He called as the Spanish teen grasp his shoulders though the now open window. 

"Te amo, està bien." He muttered back in Spanish with heavy breath as Jaydens shoulders heaved against his own. 

"Outside?" Antonio asked as he pulled back slightly. Jayden gave a hesitant nod before retracting his grip to manoeuvre himself out the small window. 

The two teens, followed closely by their zords made their way to the gate at the edge of the shiba house. 

"What happened?" 

"You shouldn't be here." 

The two spoke at once, their sentences clashing into each other with both aggression and protection. 

"What happened." Antonio repeated in the silence that followed. 

"Panic attack." The red ranger struggled with the words for a second. His eyes refused to meet with his husband as he trained his gaze simply onto the fact that Antonio was holding his hands. 

"I felt it from Angel Grove." His thumbs rubbed circles onto the backs of his hands as he spoke carefully. 

"You shouldn't be here." Jayden picked up his original sentence again, still refusing to meet his eyes. 

"How do I know I would have ever seen you again if I didn't?" Antonio's voice turned uncharacteristically stoney with the weight of his words. 

"I- I wouldn't." The ranger muttered back but the convincing was lost in his tone. 

"You have. How would I know? Who would I blame Jay? Myself." Antonio's breath struggled as his emotions began to get the better of him. 

Tears streaked down the rangers face in silence as they blurred his vision of their joined hands, Antonio's wedding ring still where it was when he left. 

"Jay...." Antonio reached forward, gently pressing his lips into the shaking lips of the red ranger. 

Carefully Jayden kissed back lightly before pulling back. 

"You need to leave." He muttered. Antonio looked taken aback before Jayden continued. 

"Its not safe for you here. What if the other rangers see you?" 

"Because I would feel so much better leaving you here." Antonio quipped back, brushing a lock of brown hair from Jaydens face. 

"You need to leave." The red ranger repeated. 

"I've come all this way. Taylor is in the middle of something, how am I supposed to get home?" The gold ranger gave a soft smile before leaning forward to peck the red rangers lips again. 

"One night," Jayden muttered but it lacked bitter. "You need to leave in the morning." 

This time he leaned forward to lay a soft kiss on his husbands lips before cupping a hand under his chin, extending the kiss for a second in contentment. 

Cole and Octo waited slightly off to the side, moving to follow the couple as they headed back for the open window. 

\----

Emily crept out into the kitchen of the shiba house silently. It wasn't until she had retrieved a glass of water and turned around to go back to her room that she noticed Jayden, stood next to the gate in the moon light. 

Her eyes adjusting to the darkened air, she noticed another figure, stood over him, arm pressed against the side of his head resting on the stone pillar. 

As she moved to speak, something stopped her. The two shadows figures pressed their heads against each other in what she assumed was a kiss. 

When the small amount of shock wore off her she decided that this was a private matter and needed investorgating no further. 

\------

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Jayden's voice rang across the battle field as Kevin swung his spin sword against a moger. A flash of gold sped across the quary. 

"I told you to go home! Why dont you never listen to me?!" Something unintelligible was shout back in reply but Jayden visibly recoiled. 

"What would your dad say about that?" He shouted. Mia had now turned to face them as well as a golden dressed figure stood arguing with Jayden. His uniform unsettlingly resembled the samurai ranger uniform, with blue instead of black. 

"He would high five me and tell you not to be a stick in the mud. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." You could feel Jayden roll his eyes as he turned to take a slash at another moger. The golden clad 'ranger' shrugged and began violently fighting off mogers along side the red ranger. 

As the last of the foot soldiers dissolved, the team began to gather near Jayden and the misterious golden ranger.

"I told you to leave! Everyone told you to leave?!" Jayden shouted demorphing and pointing a furious finger at the still morphed ranger.

"And everyone told you to stay but what did you do? Come on, you are just as bad as I am." 

Jayden had run over to the gold clad stranger, swinging his arms around him and shouting something in Spanish. 

"Umm Jayden. Do you know this clown?" Kevin sneered, crossing his arms in disgust. Mia nudged him aggressively, trying to make him act nicer. 

Jayden straightened his position, dropping the hands of the stranger as his smile fell and the glint in his eyes vanished. 

"Demorph..." he whispered, averting eye contact. The gold stranger obliged, demorphing back to civilian clothing. 

Antonio stood in front of the rangers, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey! Just what do you think you where doing?!" Kevin yelled again, pointing a finger accusingly at the fisherman. 

"Saving your asses?! Your welcome!" He shouted back, a smile wide across us face as he reached back to grab Jayden's hand. 

As their fingers intertwined, Jayden pulled away closing his eyes for a second. 

"This is my husband, Antonio. My... dad helped him create a Morpher when we where younger." Mikes jaw fell open and his eyebrows creased together.

Kevin's face softened in apology for his haisty judgement, Mia had stood still, stunned. Emily looked more confused than anything and try as he might Mike couldn't close his mouth. 

"Your married? But your only 17!" Mia had been the first to speak. 

Jayden raised an eyebrow in slight confusion maybe. He held up a hand in quiet judgement before making his way back to the shiba house, Antonio trailing behind him. 

The rest of the rangers followed in disbelief maybe. Mike had had a bet going with Emily about Jayden liking Mia but this rendered all of that mute. 

The rangers sat around the living room, dinner bowls in hand. It was quiet, really quiet. Mentor ji had had things to say to Antonio but quickly dropped it apon Jayden's approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And boom, now we have ourselves an Antonio. 
> 
> There are a few bits that are a little wonky as I smushed two versions of this chapter together and then changed the entire ending just before posting. #nobetawedielikerealmen 
> 
> But yea. God this chapter has been giving me grief ever since I started writing this fic. I'm just so back and forward Bout how I want this to go..it's such a nightmare.


	7. Some secrets stay secrets

Antonio's fingers curled themselves into Jaydens hair quietly as the two lay in bed together. 

"And Kayla?" 

"Charlie is looking after her and Zena. Plus she has Evelin too." 

"What about Jordi? And Austin and Nate?" 

"They are fine. Austin is starting E squad training and Nate is still always in dad's labs. Jordi is still just being Jordi." 

"Troy?" 

"Transferring schools last I heard. Things basically went to shit when the three of us graduated and Charlie dropped out for training." 

Jayden stilled for a second. 

"How's Cole?" 

"Same old same old. Merrick keeps insisting that ruby should be up on the animarium. I don't think they trust themselves after Ally disappeared." 

The red rangers went silent for a second, thinking back to his letters. 

"Oh bub, I forgot. I bought you something" Antonio smiled, reaching into a pocket.

Antonio handed a mobile phone to Jayden, smiling when the red ranger unlocked it. A loud shout came from the speaker and Jayden tossed the phone away from himself onto the end of the bed. Tears streamed down his face quietly as he covered his mouth with his left hand.

Antonio jumped up and retrieving the phone, sitting Jayden down as the video began to play again. 

"Hi baby! We miss you! Conner! Say hi to your brother!" There was a small pause in Aishas voice before the red dino ranger came into the shot. He looked sleepy, and Jayden noted that he had one of Trents jackets on.

"Hi Jay! How's your team? I know you told Antonio not to come but do you really think he was going to listen? Any way, we all miss you. Hey! Dustin! Come say hi to Jayden." 

"I thought Jay had no contact with us?" The yellow ninja asked. Conner butted back in. 

"No no but Antonio is going to help fight the nighlock so we are giving him a video to take to Jay." 

"Oh ok. Hey jay! I love you! Shane misses you a lot too, but he has a class at the school at the moment. Conner can I take the camera?" Dustin looked behind the camera to where Conner had moved. He was still in his training gear, his yellow motocross helmet resting with his forearm looped though it.

"Sure dude. Love you Jay we miss you! Bye!" 

"Ok so let's go find dad. DAD! Dad come say hi to Jay!" Dustin shouted across the room.

Zacks voice entered the video once again. 

"Hey jay! How you doing? Can't wait to see you when you get back- hey! Tori! No powers in the house!" With that the older ranger was gone. 

"Oh shit jay I've got a suprise for you!" Dustin, shouted again. 

The camera walked though into one of the spare rooms of the ranger house, panning onto a very beat up unconscious red ranger. Jayden dropped the phone, turning himself to his husband for confirmation. 

"C-Casey?" He choked. Antonio nodded and Jayden flung himself into his husbands arms. He was just sobbing now, his entire body weight pressed against Antonio. 

"He's alive jay. He's ok. Jarrod was with him." Antonio hushed and cooed into the red rangers dark hair. 

"Not jarrod you know it wasn't jarrod!" Jayden struggled with the words for a second before clutching at Antonio's shirt. 

"He's ok, babe. He's just sleeping. He'll be ok." The two had sat like that for a little while longer, Jayden slowly reining in his emotions. 

Antonio slowly raked his fingers though the red rangers hair, quietly coming down to kiss him on the forehead. 

"I wanna go home." Jayden muttered into his husbands shirt. "I just wanna go home." 

Antonio stilled for a second. 

"What about the samurais?" 

The red ranger grit his teeth, anger taking him over. 

"I don't care. I never wanted to be this way. I never wanted a kid at 13 or the entire world to depend on me at 17. I just wanted to be normal. But I'm going to die the same way my dad did and no one here cares." Cole and Octo nestled between the two rangers as Jayden shook ever so slightly, the rage seething upwards from its compressed state. 

"You know your dad would break every rule that stupid council made if you called him and asked for help. Rocky and Adam would be here in a heart beat if they knew you where in trouble." The gold ranger tried to assure his partner. 

"I can't." Jayden muttered against Antonio's shoulder quietly. 

"What about Tori and Kira? God can you imagine pregnant kira charging in here, demanding you come home?" 

Jayden gave a soft chuckle at the thought of his sister, probably closely followed by her wife. 

"You know Lilly would be right behind them, probaby rose and wendy too while your at it." Antonio smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on his husbands forehead. 

"The whole hardlyman family would be here." The red ranger smiled gently in amusement at the though. 

"I bet Taylor would steal Eric's quantum blaster just to threaten Ji." Antonio chuckled softly. "We could set Rj loose on them." 

"Or get Dax to talk them to death." 

The two paused before erupting into a small for of giggles, the silence barrier Jayden had thrown to the door keeping their moment of happiness silent to the rest to the world. 

"So what's with these samurais? Why are they such assholes?" Antonio raised an eyebrow at Jayden as he chewed on his answer for a second. 

"There not that bad. It's just-" he paused, seemingly lost for a second. 

"Tell be about them. Cause all I know is that the blue one hates me." 

"Kevin." Jayden had a guilty look about him when he realised how much he almost bit the name. "He's just kind of blue, mixed in with a lot of pressure and expectations. He'd get on really well with Ethan I think. He's smart. And dedicated, like Theo." 

Antonio nodded knowingly. 

"What about the green?" 

"Mike? Oh now he's a Dax, a bit like Dustin as well. I feel like he's more of a male yellow than a green." The quite chuckle was not lost on Antonio. 

"He's insecure but he'll never admit it." 

"Mmh, and pink?" 

"A pink. Mia is one hundred percent a pink. I'd give aunty Cassie five seconds before she adopts her." A slow smile was working it's way back across the red rangers face. 

"We would have another rose/Vida situation on our hands." 

"Yellow?" 

"Too soft, too quiet. Team little sister, kinda like Maddie I guess." 

"So she's not a yellow?" Antonio raised an eyebrow at the red ranger quietly. 

"No she is just- just a different kind of yellow. A bit like mum."

"She seems nice." 

"She reminds me of Emmi." Jayden smiled as he though of his younger sister. 

"Now what about this gold fellow?" Antonio mused, a grin spreading across his face. 

"Oh he's just a show off." Jayden groaned, trying his hardest to keep a smile under control. 

"But I must admit he's very cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a guilty pleasure of mine but I love imagining Jayden and Antonio's family's coming to yell at Ji about the SaMUaRi COdeS and just adopt all the rangers. 
> 
> Because let's be honest, samurai is a dark ass season when you think about the implications of generations of rangers having to sacrifice themselves for the good of the planet. 
> 
> Like that's a perfect recipe for PTSD and naturally, that's this entire story, with a few extra morbid sub plots because I have no healthy way to vent my trauma so I just touture fictional characters from my childhood. 
> 
> Anyway, enough about my prevalent mental health issues. Let's continue.


	8. Whispers

Emily sat with Serena on her lap, bableing away to the folding zord. 

It wasn't until Mike took a seat next to her that she stopped. 

"Sorry." She whispered. "I just like to talk to her sometimes." 

Mike smiled softly at the younger girl in apology. 

"No it's ok. I talk to Tex sometimes too. Can't talk to the real one so-" 

Emily lay a hand across Mikes knee while he spoke. 

"I get it." The yellow ranger smiled. 

The two sat quietly for a second as their zords played with each other. 

"Did you ever-?" Emily started but Mike cut in. 

"No never. I had a bet running with mia that he liked her." 

"Not just that but married." Emily sighed lightly. "At our age." 

Mike nodded quietly, trying to find something to follow the conversation. It was a strange topic, and he didn't want to accuse Jayden of lying to then but- 

"Did you ever know your parents?" The question lingered for a second with weight. 

"Serena and I lived with my dad till last year. Never knew my mum, her name was Rebecca though." The yellow ranger smiled slightly at the memory. "What about yours?" 

"Never knew them. Only knew my adoptive parents. My sister is living with them in America now." He sighed heavily. "But Kat is the only mother I have ever known." 

"Tell me about her." Emily mused before laying down against the veranda. 

"She's Australian, blonde, quite tall. She was a competitive diver before she moved to the states in high school. That was when she met dad. He was her best friends brother. Dad is native American. They both work in a peace agency but mum also works with the kids that live there. I've got two brothers apparently but mum is pregnant again. Says it's gonna be another boy. Ali is mad that she's the only girl." The green ranger chuckled slightly, his arms coming to rest just behind his head as his eyes scanned the sky. 

"Your family sounds great." Emily giggled as she watched a contempt smile creep across Mike's face. 

"When we finish this," 'when' they both quietly acknowledged, "you should come and meet them. I might finally get to meet my brothers." 

"Tex right?" 

"Yea and Erile. Erile was adopted so he's a bit older. Mum says his name was Eryk but there where already two Eric's in the family, so he goes by Erile when he's with family." The green ranger mused as he turned to face the yellow. 

"What about your family? You have an older sister right?" 

Emily's smile softened for a second before nodding. 

"Serena. After dad died it was just us two on the farm. But she started to get sick so I had to come here." 

Mike reached over to squeeze her arm in comfort for a second. 

\---

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose as Charlie's zord nose dived. 

"Charlie! Stop showing off. This is training, not one of Joel's air shows." He sighed as a shreak came from Jarvis's zord comm as Charlie's jet narrowly missed the top of it. 

"Ah I trained her well." Joel chuckled, watching the cadets with a soft grin on his face. "Cliff how's the choppa?" 

The green lightspeed rangers son gave a short laugh in response. 

"Slower but easier to control." 

"Charlie stop being a rev head!" Jason called again, his daughter cackling in response. 

"Ok bring them in." Rocky shook his head lightly as the a-squad cadets moved the zords back to their bays. 

"Any word from little man?" The blue zeo ranger gave a soft smile towards his work partner as Jason let out a sigh. 

"Nothing, not even word from that stupid mentor of his."

His comm buzzed loudly before he looked down at it, answering the call. 

"Dr K, is everything ok?" He asked as the younger woman shook her head. 

"Afraid not commander Scott. A venjix bot has slipped though to your reality. Scott is chasing it but may require some back up from you." The Dr sighed. 

"You got it Kella!" Rocky called over Jason's shoulder, slinging an arm around the taller man. "Where abouts is it?" 

"Panorama Island, Captain DeSantos." Her voice quipped on the captain with mild amusement. 

"That's where Jayden is." Jason muttered before kella gave a quick nod and ended the call. 

\-----

Evelin was playing with the Panda zord when Charlie and the other cadets filed into the labs. 

"You still playing with that thing?" Cliff laughed as Jordi lifted his head from the table. 

"Where's troy?" Charlie asked, rubbing her hands down on a cloth. 

"School." Evelin pouted. "God it's boring now that you guys are doing full time training." 

"Suffer." Miguel mused at his cousin. 

"Tu es trés ennuyeux. Tais-toi!" She shot back, the alien in blue chuckling slightly. 

"Where is everyone? Is it really just you and Jordi?" Violet leaned back against one of the lab tables casually as she spoke. 

"Troy- school, like I said. Guardians are out in battle, the other squads are in training, so that's where Austin is, Nate and Drill are with Charlie's dad with all the other r-techs in some sort of meeting and lightspeed and rev rescue are out at a fire with Carters brigade." The blue haired girl shrugged, her curls bounceing on her shoulders. 

"Ever one else is just doing stuff." Jordi muttered, laying his head back down on the table. "Aunty Alyssa is in the nursery with the kids though." 

Charlie nodded lightly. 

The panda zord gave a soft yawn, curling up in the aliens hand. 

"It likes you." Cliff mused from his place next to Jarvis. 

"I hope so." Evelin gave a sly smile, a glint of mischief in her eyes that only Jordi caught. 

"I'm gonna hit the hay." Charlie yawned, beckoning to her girlfriend as the pink ranger gave an amused smile. "Don't do anything dumb." 

"You don't know us at all then." Jordi smiled, the c-squad cadet turning to his 'pink' with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again making major changes to what characters are involved last second because I'm reallllyyy feeling the 'no beta we die like real men' tag in my soul today. Or my lack of soul I suppose if you take my username at face value. 
> 
> Quick explanation because I was planning on cutting her altogether and now I'm changing my mind to keep her as an axilery character. 
> 
> Evelin is Delphines daughter who lives on earth with her step mum. She's half xyberian half Aquatarian and a nod to her other mother comes up in a later chapter. 
> 
> Anyway this one was so fun to write cause I got to throw in lots of little references to things and that's my favourite part. 
> 
> Also real quick the a-squads are red-charlie (jaydens sister) blue- Miguel (evelins cousin) yellow- Jarvis (yellow psycho rangers son) pink- violet (cassies niece) and cliff- (Joel and ms Fairweathers son). Because I'm dumb and like people being related (and also colour coordinated) Drill is Cliffs twin brother.


End file.
